


In which there's an accidental "I love you..."

by CiaranthePage



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), a brief mention of possible arson and disappeared parents, but everything turns out okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: ...and promises of many more purposeful ones."...The reason for all the mess? Simple: this was his fifth date with Kravitz, which was always Taako’s deal breaker date. Sure, he’d gone on one or two dates with guys he’d broken up with after the fifth, but it was that evening that he knew it’d die sooner rather than later.He didn’t want to end his fifth date with Kravitz with the wrong feeling in his stomach, as much as he claimed neutrality in the face of Lup’s teasing smirks. He wanted to come home from date five knowing six was going to be better, and so was seven, and eight, and every single shared free weekend after that."(aka Taako and Kravitz seal their relationship for the long-term and some secrets are shared; rated t for language both swearing and suggestive)





	In which there's an accidental "I love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> small notes jic:  
> -taako is taller than kravitz, bcus i can (i usually see krav hced as taller and if you picture him taller than taako some of their interactions don't make as much sense)  
> -the brief mentions of arson and disappeared parents have to do with angus, and are at the very end of the story  
> -before you even get to the ending: yes, i'm planning a sequel, more details in the end note  
> -this is unbetaed except for read-overs by me while writing/typing for posting

While he would never have used the words to describe himself, Taako was giddy and anxious as all hell. He was blasting love songs through his speaker, swaying to the beat as he walked and mumbling their lyrics under his breath even as his hands shook. His room was a mess, clothes scattered here and there in a nauseating, multi-colored painting of his search for the perfect outfit. The reason for all the mess? Simple: this was his fifth date with Kravitz, which was always Taako’s deal breaker date. Sure, he’d gone on one or two dates with guys he’d broken up with after the fifth, but it was that evening that he knew it’d die sooner rather than later.

 

He didn’t want to end his fifth date with Kravitz with the wrong feeling in his stomach, as much as he claimed neutrality in the face of Lup’s teasing smirks. He wanted to come home from date five knowing six was going to be better, and so was seven, and eight, and every single shared free weekend after that. The energy of that wish was thrumming through him and making him sway and hum, and anyone who knew Taako could spot his thinking from a mile away: Everything had to be  _perfect_. And Taako was going to make it that way.

 

Hell, he’d _suggested_ they go on their fifth date, picked a location and a time, set up the reservation, taken care to make sure no one was visiting and Lup would be conveniently over at Barold’s with Angus, even marked it on the goddamn calendar on the wall no one touched. Spent half an hour picking out a _shirt_ , nevermind any other part of his outfit (except the bracelets; Kravitz loved seeing Taako wearing the tiger lily bracelets he’d gotten him for his birthday).

 

Taako grew one step closer when he lunged for a pile, pulling out an off-the-shoulder blouse he hadn’t seen before. It’d probably been Lup’s, originally, but the pastel purple would look as fantastic against Taako’s brown skin as it did Lup's (naturally, since they had the same skin tone) and there was just the right amount of ruffles to pair with anything he’d ever seen in Kravitz’s closet. He draped it over the designated part of his bed he’d set aside to plan his outfit, lining it up so the bracelets fell roughly the right distance away.

 

His phone buzzed, interrupting the song. Taako trotted over to see who it was. The light was red, which could only mean one thing.

 

 _Krav <3: Do you know what you’re wearing yet? I know you picked somewhere nice and  _ _I wanted to match._

 

Taako didn’t know whether to break out laughing or fall over in pure joy. Kravitz was such a _nerd_ sometimes, managing to make “what are you wearing” into a genuine and sweet message to get and he was also only doing it because he remembered Taako mentioning wanting to match outfits. Or he was just as big of a nut about that shit as Taako was. _Either way_. Taako took a deep breath, snapping a photo of the blouse and bracelets to send to Kravitz.

 

_Taako: [photo attachment]_

_Taako: this is what i’ve got so far homie_

_Krav <3: Are you planning on a skirt or pants? I think those slacks you wore to the _ _concert would look nice, or perhaps that dotted skirt from the other night._

_Taako: haven’t decided yet, but i’ll keep those in mind_

_Krav <3: I’ll keep a few options in mind for myself, then. Text me once you’ve decided. _

_Krav <3: <3 _

_Taako: no problem._

_Taako: i love you kravitz_

 

He set aside the phone with a _plop_ onto his comforter. That skirt, huh? He actually liked that idea; it was a navy blue tulip skirt with tiny, tiny white spots that was just fancy enough to --

 

Wait. His phone buzzed again, much sooner than he expected it to, and he realized just a second too late what he’d sent. A draft of a text. _The_ draft of a text. The one he’d written when he stayed the night at Kravitz’s for the first time and failed to fall asleep, even after getting a little extra drunk. The one he’d tried to delete several times but could never go through with. And now it was just… out there. In Kravitz’s phone. Forever.

 

It was terrifying. Not because it wasn’t true, but because Taako hadn’t been ready to say it. He loved Kravitz, he adored Kravitz, Kravitz had practically saved his goddamn life. Taako just guarded those three words with diamond fangs, kept them for the exact moment he knew he was completely safe. This was supposed to be the night he said that, to Kravitz’s face, for the first time.

 

And it was ruined. But Kravitz didn’t _know_ that. He… He probably thought it was sweet. Just a little token of affection while Taako wandered off; something akin to a kiss on the cheek before Taako took over the bathroom for half an hour. Taako couldn’t even bring himself to look at the reply, sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest and taking a moment to calm down. He couldn’t let this ruin the evening. A minor slip-up, he told himself. He could plan around it. Kravitz wasn’t going to flip out because the first time Taako had told him directly that he loved him was a text while they were talking about clothes.

 

In, out. In, out. He needed to breathe. He wasn’t seventeen anymore, he’d gotten better. _No meltdowns_ , he told himself. _You’re fine, bubbeleh._

 

Find the skirt. He needed to find the skirt. He could deal with his phone once he found the skirt. He stood up, kicking clothes out of the way until he got to a promising skirt pile. The navy tulip skirt was hidden under a few others and for a moment he wondered if it’d actually look good. He laid it out against the blouse, just to be sure… and his worries were soothed. Kravitz knew what he was talking about (shocking!), or was stupid lucky at guessing outfits. Taako scooped up his phone while looking for tights in a drawer, opening Kravitz’s reply.

 

_Krav <3: I love you, too, Taako <3 _

 

Nothing fancy. No yelling, no dramatics, just… “I love you, too.” Taako felt like he was going to burst into tears of pure relief.

 

Instead, he draped the proper tights on the bed, pulled the boots closest to him against it, and took a picture.

 

_Taako: [photo attachment]_

_Taako: you were right about the skirt, looks bomb as hell_

_Taako: can i get a pic of what you’re sporting, babe?_

_Krav <3: I’m glad I could help you pick out your outfit, Taako : ) It looks fantastic. _

_Krav <3: Though I’m afraid mine is not so deserving of the compliment. _

_Taako: sounds like bullshit to me_

_Taako: i’m 100% you’ll look hot as hell in whatever you go with_

_Krav <3: You flatter me, love. I’ll take your word for it. _

_Krav <3: If you really want to see, just give me a few minutes. _

_Taako: gotcha! i need to get into this shebang anyway_

 

After a moment passed without a response, Taako set the phone on his vanity by his makeup palettes and went to work getting dressed. He loved dressing up for shit, but the process of getting on tights (and biker shorts to protect the thighs) took him far longer than he liked, and tonight he had to wiggle into his binder on his own. He kept an ear out for the buzz of his phone on wood as he assembled the rest of his outfit and started on his make-up. He wanted subtle, he decided. Classy. Cool.

 

There wasn't much he had to do for a look like that, but it was just enough to activate Kravitz’s perfect timing. Taako shut the lid on his eyeshadow at the same time his phone buzzed. His hand shot out to grab it, opening the message as he turned and leaned on the vanity.

 

_Krav <3: [photo attachment] _

_Krav <3: This is the suit I decided on. The tie was the biggest hurdle if I'm honest. I'd  _ _never been one for colorful ties before I met you._

 

Gods, that was a gorgeous man. The cobalt suit was tailored to fit Kravitz in a red-carpet ready hug, the tie a shimmering pastel blue-violet over a gray shirt. The raven feather charm Taako had gotten him hung on a thin silver chain that dangled it just under the knot of his tie. Sure, he just had his normal glasses on (his “nerd frames”), a little bit of stubble snaked up and around his cheeks from his beard, and his locs were hanging loose instead of carefully styled, but that made him hotter. Made him more like the Kravitz Taako knew now instead of the perfect one from their first meeting.

 

_Taako: what i tell you_

_Taako: you look smoking hot_

_Taako: is the tie new?_

_Krav <3: It is, actually. A gift from my mother, after the concert. _

_Taako: that was a month ago babe_

_Taako: that's not new_

_Krav <3: I haven't had a chance to wear it until today! _

_Krav <3: And a month is perfectly acceptable “new” territory. _

 

An alert took up the screen before Taako could deliver a sharp retort. “RIDE’S HERE” it declared.

 

_Taako: okay we can finish this later_

_Taako: ride’s here. i'll see you at the restaurant?_

_Krav <3: Of course! I'll see you there, Taako. _

_Krav <3: And I know I just said this, but I love you. _

_Taako: i_

_Taako: I love you, too._

 

Typing it on purpose was somehow more terrifying than the accidental one. Taako’s hands shook enough that he had to put down his phone or risk dropping it. He took a deep breath, picking it up with both hands and slipping it into the pocket of his skirt. He could do this. He’d calm down in the car and then have a great date with Kravitz. He grabbed his satchel on the way out, just in case.

 

Magnus was waiting outside, leaning on his truck. Julia was inside the truck, typing away on a laptop. “Hey Mags,” Taako greeted, trying for casual.

 

The glint in his eyes told Taako Magnus knew something was up, but he still threw an arm around Taako’s shoulders and hugged him from the side. “Hey Taako!” he greeted. “Ready for your _date~_?”

 

“Magnus we’re not in fucking high school,” Taako snorted, shoving against Magnus without any real force. “Just let me in the truck so we can go.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Magnus said, releasing Taako.

 

He popped open the door for Taako before climbing into the driver’s seat and starting the car. “Nice to see you, Taako,” Julia said, leaning over the seat. “Things been going good?”

 

“Hi Julia,” Taako said, lost for a second in trying to check his phone. He looked up after accepting he wasn’t going to be able to turn it on with how bad his hands were shaking, saying, “Yeah, I’d like to think so.”

 

Julia turned back to her laptop as she kept talking. “This number five?”

 

“...how’d you know?”

 

“You’re shaking,” she said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. “It’ll be fine, Taako.”

 

He couldn’t find a response to that in his chest. He believed her, of course, but his throat was starting to close up. He put his hands between his thighs, sitting back against the familiar seats and taking a few deep breaths. The truck’s smell was comforting; it’d become something of a tradition for someone in their friend group to drive anyone else who asked to their date, a tradition Taako had taken full advantage of, and Taako had spent many a trip to a fifth date in this truck, as well as his first two with Kravitz.

 

Julia and Magnus filled the car with chatter, figuring Taako would jump in if and when he had something to say (considering he did so even when it wasn't expected). Taako managed to still his hands and open up his chest to get a few minutes of conversation in before they pulled up in front of the restaurant. Magnus’s old pickup looked a little out of place in front of the fancy-ass glittering storefront, a fact Magnus made obvious when he wrinkled his nose and laughed at their reflection in the window. Taako found himself laughing, too, as he threw an arm around Magnus from behind and thanked him. Everyone said their goodbyes as Taako stepped out and watched the car speed away.

 

This was it.

 

The heels of his boots made a calming rhythm of beats on the pavement as Taako strolled up to the door and pushed it open. He had his TV smile on in seconds as he walked to the hostess, saying, “Evening.”

 

“Good evening,” the hostess greeted. “Do you have a reservation for this evening?”

 

“I do indeed! Two people under ‘Taaco.’”

 

She searched a few things on her computer with one hand, nodding and writing notes with her other. “Is your companion here as well?”

 

Taako stole a glance behind him. “Soon.”

 

“We’ll just escort you back once they’ve arrived then, Mr. Taaco!”

 

Taako thanked her. He pulled out his phone, taking a step to the side and checking it.

 

_Taako: im here, krav_

_Taako: reservations all good and ready when you are_

_Krav <3: I’m a few minutes away still, but I’ll join you as soon as I can. _

_Krav <3: I must have caught the tail end of the traffic rush _

_Taako: youre all good babe, dont worry about it_

 

Taako opened a different app, scrolling through to look for messages he’d missed or any news. Angus texted him for a bit, sending Taako pictures of Barry and Lup’s new cat Bumblebee. Taako heard the door open and got a look at one last message from Angus -- “ _Have fun Papa!_ ” -- before he looked to see who it was.

 

Kravitz was standing in the doorway, his hair fully done up, freshly shaven, and contacts in; he noticed Taako and his face lit up as he approached him. Their lips caught each other in as chaste of a kiss as they could manage, hands intertwining. Taako lead them to the stand again, and they were escorted to their table. It was tucked away, closer to the kitchens than most of the other tables, just where Taako liked to be.

 

“This is absolutely lovely, Taako,” Kravitz praised. “You certainly have an eye for beautiful things, don’t you?”

 

“Why do you think I picked you?” Taako teased.

 

Kravitz looked surprised for a moment, not expecting that answer. Taako’s smile didn’t waver; if anything, it deepened, a wave of adoration for his boyfriend washing over him. He leaned forward and kissed Kravitz on the cheek, catching one on the lips as he pulled away. Kravitz intertwined their fingers on top of the table, opening the menu with his free hand as he tried to hide the smile that had bloomed across his face. Taako opened his own menu and pretended to read the options, rubbing Kravitz’s hand with his thumb. His eyes kept flicking up, soaking in the sight for sore eyes that was Kravitz’s thinking face, nose and eyebrows drawn close and lips pursed.

 

“Having trouble?” Taako asked, leaning on his free hand.

 

Kravitz laughed. “I suppose so. It all sounds delicious, but I can’t help but wonder if it’ll come close to what you make.”

 

“Obviously not, but I think you can lower your standards just a _bit_ since you won’t have to help with dishes,” Taako said.

 

“Good point.”

 

Taako already knew what he wanted, of course. He’d decided before they even walked into the restaurant, as he usually did with places he’d gone to before. Taako explained a few dishes Kravitz had questions about, sticking to “helpful boyfriend” instead of “professional chef” as much as he could. The waiter came by and took their order, bringing by a bottle of wine and walking off to his next task.

 

With the wine came conversation. Kravitz told Taako about things that had happened at the morgue and Taako answered with stories about the most recent shenanigans Angus had gotten into with Magnus. It made Taako's heart glow in a way it hadn't in years, though only for a short time. The anxiety started to creep up the back of his neck, pressing claws into the back of his neck and hissing all of Taako's worst fears into his brain.

 

Their light chatter died down as Taako found himself staring at his wine glass as it swirled. He tried his best to look thoughtful instead of scared, not wanting to worry Kravitz with the growing crowd of incessant whispers of anxiety in the back of his head.

 

It didn’t work.

 

“Taako, are you alright?” Kravitz asked, setting his own glass aside and putting his hand over Taako’s wine-holding one. “You look… a bit lost. Is there something…”

 

“Oh, no, no, it’s --” Taako stopped himself, taking a deep breath and setting down the glass. “Nothing’s wrong, Krav.”

 

Kravitz scanned his face to look for any hint of a lie. He reached out and cradled Taako’s face in one hand, relaxing when Taako leaned into the touch. “You can tell me when something's wrong,” he said. “I'd prefer it, actually.”

 

A dry laugh passed Taako's lips. “Nothing's wrong, Kravitz. Promise. Ol brain's just being an asshole. Part of the routine and all.”

 

That wasn't particularly reassuring and Taako knew it. Kravitz’s hand faltered for a moment as a waiter passed, but soon enough was back to Taako's cheek, rubbing his thumb across his cheekbone. “How can I help?” he asked.

 

“...keep being you?” Taako said, shrugging one shoulder. He’d relaxed under the soft touches, leaning more into them. “This is something of a Taako-exclusive problem. Sorry, babe.”

 

He could see the gears turning in Kravitz’s head. He threaded his fingers into the hand against his face, setting them back on the table so he could drink more wine. He didn't want to get too drunk -- he had much more planned for the evening, should dinner go well -- but taking the edge off his thoughts was starting to become a priority. This had to be perfect. He was going to make it perfect.

 

“I love you.”

 

The words fell out of him, the wine smoothing the diamonds long enough for them to escape. Without missing a beat, Kravitz made Taako's night by saying, “I love you, too.”

 

He could spend decades looking at the face Kravitz made that moment. It wasn't the most dramatic he'd ever seen Kravitz, just a soft, bright love, and pleasure. He squeezed Taako's hand and moved take a sip of his own wine.

 

Taako had done it. His heart rate picked up from a lingering fear and new love alike. He'd said “I love you” to Kravitz without hesitation or any cover-up joke. The crown of his plan. Even though he'd ruined it with the text, he still felt the adrenaline rush through his veins and light him up. The food came while Taako lingered in the high, and after they untangled they started to eat, conversation lighting back up.

 

Kravitz kept joking about how he'd been right: it wasn't as good as the food Taako made for him at home, but not having to do the accompanying dishes made it taste much better. Taako, who'd worked in similar restaurants, sweetened the joke by describing the huge pots and grills hiding in the kitchen and how hard they could be to clean. They ate and talked, conversation sliding around in topic and punctuated by periods of comfortable silence.

 

“And  _this_ is Bumblebee,” Taako said, showing Kravitz the pictures Angus had sent.

 

They were nearly done with their meal, only waiting for dessert. Kravitz had expressed an interest in Lup and Barry's pets after Taako explained that his own, Krebstar, was one of a pair (the other being Lup's cat Umbra), launching Taako into an explanation of all five of his sister and brother-in-law’s pets. Kravitz gasped at the pictures of Bumblebee, saying, “What a beautiful cat.”

 

“Lup's got a thing for tortoise shells,” Taako remarked. “She dyed her hair like one in high school.”

 

“Really? What did you do?” Kravitz asked, despite the grin on his face giving away that he knew the answer.

 

“Matched her,” Taako said, rolling his eyes and laughing. “I wasn't about to let her take all the credit in case we launched a new fashion trend -- which, by the way, we totally did. Ask Mags.”

 

“Everyone dyed their hair like tortoiseshell cats?”

 

“Nah, just cats in general. I convinced Barry to get highlights so he'd look like a tabby cat.”

 

“...I'd pay to see a picture of that.”

 

“Well pay up, ya boy’s got that yearbook at home!”

 

Kravitz laughed, letting out the smallest of snorts. “Remind me later,” he said.

 

Their dessert arrived as Taako began detailing how they'd done Lup's hair and matched his with it, pausing the conversation so they could share the cookie and ice cream laid out in a tiny pan. Out of habit, Taako offered the first spoonful he scooped up to Kravitz; he shared food all the time with Lup and Magnus (to a lesser extent) and didn't even realize until Kravitz actually took the bite with a hum. For a moment he wanted to jump back -- he didn't usually share in public, he hadn't ever done it with Kravitz, _shit_ \-- but he shushed himself.Kravitz scooped up a similarly sized bite and offered it to Taako, his grin a little lopsided as he looked for a sign that he was doing this right. Taako took the bite and sure, maybe he lingered for a second too long staring into Kravitz’s eyes, but it got a full smile out of Kravitz. _Good recovery_ , he thought.

 

With the boundary that had held Taako back gone, he did it a few times. He liked the ice cream more than the cookie and Kravitz felt the opposite, so if a bite had too much of the other's favorite, it was usually offered. Taako managed to slip his story in between bites, finishing with, “Then three months later I went blond and she decided to try out orange, like, a neon orange, but we still have the recipe somewhere,” while the waiter took their check to pay.

 

“Sounds like an adventure in hair dye,” Kravitz said.

 

“You have  _no idea_. Damn bathroom smelled like hair dye for weeks.”

 

Check paid, they walked out, arms linked. Kravitz lead them to his car while Taako sent out an important text.

 

_Taako: what time do you want me to pick you up, kiddo?_

_Ango: Anytime, Papa! Auntie Lup said you're going on a very important date and I wouldn't want to interrupt._

_Taako: you wouldn't be interrupting, angus, promise._

_Taako: you and krav get along, and if he has a problem with you being around he's out the door anyway_

_Ango: That's true… oh! Can we go out to lunch with Auntie Lup and Uncle Barry?_

_Taako: hell yeah we can_

_Taako: you three can pick somewhere. tell lup to let me know, okay?_

_Ango: Okay Papa! I love you, goodnight!_

_Taako: love you too, pumpkin. goodnight._

 

“Angus?” Kravitz asked, unlocking his car.

 

“Mhm. Getting close to his bedtime,” Taako said. “Wanted to say goodnight.”

 

Kravitz kissed his cheek, grinning. “You know, I don't think you've ever told me how you ended up adopting him.”

 

Taako wrinkled his eyebrows. “Guess I haven't, huh,” he said. “It’s kind of a long story.”

 

“Well, we're going back to your house, aren't we?” Kravitz said, moving to open the passenger door. “You can tell me there.”

 

It clicked. The feeling in Taako's chest, the Fifth Date Indicator, rung throughout his body as he gazed into Kravitz's eyes while he asked about Angus with genuine interest. The feeling was warm, and every nerve Taako had been tangled up in let go all at once. “Yeah, true,” was all he said.

 

They got in the car, joining the wave of other couples heading home from cats and cruising to Taako's house. Taako leaned on Kravitz as carefully as he could, breathing in the scent that clung to his suit (he still didn't know whether it was cologne or corpse stuff). At a stop light, he looked up to Kravitz's face, taking in the way his eyelashes glowed and how he mouthed the words to the song on the radio.

 

“I love you,” Taako found himself mumbling.

 

Kravitz brushed some hair out Taako's eyes, responding, “I love you, too.”

 

They arrived at Taako's house in relatively good time. Taako took the lead, opening the door and grabbing Krebstar before he could run out. Kravitz kissed the top of the cat’s head, ducking back with a laugh when Krebstar made a weak swipe at his nose. “He's just mad he couldn't go out,” Taako explained, rolling his eyes and setting Krebstar down. “Go on, buddy, go hang out somewhere else.”

 

Taako flopped onto the couch, making grabby hands at Kravitz. Kravitz looked down at his suit, thinking. He decided on hanging up the jacket and taking off his shoes before snuggling with Taako. Taako slipped his boots off with his feet while channel surfing, settling on the food channel. He buried his face in Kravitz's hair and relished in the warmth in his chest.

 

“I believe there was a discussion of a certain Angus,” Kravitz teased when it seemed like Taako was about to fall asleep on him.

 

“Mmm, I did say that,” Taako hummed, sitting up. “Are you _sure_ you're ready for the Tale of Angus, Formerly of McDonald Fame?”

 

“With a title like that, I'm not sure who wouldn't be.”

 

Taako's joking grin faded, settling into something more contemplative. “...I'm serious,” he explained. “It's not a fun story.”

 

“I'm serious about wanting to hear, Taako.”

 

A deep breath. Taako wasn't used to telling the actual story of how he'd gotten Angus; they'd come up with a lie together when Angus told him it made him start to panic when he heard people talk about it. But Kravitz… well, if he was going to stick around as long as Taako hoped he would, he deserved the full version. Taako sat back, turning Kravitz so they were facing each other. “I've got some rules,” he began. “One: we do not breathe a word of this to Angus. He's still figuring this out. Two: you can't tell anyone. Three: you've got to promise that if anyone asks you tell the lie instead.”

 

Kravitz's expression started to show a dawning realization of just how serious Taako was talking. “I promise,” Kravitz said.

 

Taako took Kravitz’s hands, loosely tying their fingers together. “It’s been three years,” he said. “Lup and I were doing this mentorship program for kids who’d skipped grades or were taking high-level classes, you know, shit like that, ‘cause it turns out that’s hard as hell. I get assigned to Angus, and -- believe it or not, we didn’t get along at first.”

 

“You didn’t?”

 

“Nah, he didn’t ‘appreciate the tone I was using,’ in his words. Thought I was condescending. And maybe I was.” Taako sighed, rubbing one eye just in case. “But that’s not important. What  _is_ important is that we got passed that, moved on.

 

“Then he started coming in late and he looked  _exhausted_. Kravitz, I did not know what true exhaustion looked like until I saw it on an eight-year old’s face,” Taako let out a dry chuckle, hands tightening in Kravitz’s grip. “He got dodgy, worked by himself, wouldn’t talk to me. I. I finally get what’s bothering him out and I find out he’s been trying to support himself for fucking months because his parents have been missing and his grandfather was practically on his deathbed.”

 

Taako rubbed his temples, taking a deep breath. “Okay, maybe this isn’t as long as I thought it was,” he said.

 

Kravitz waited, hands resting on Taako’s legs. He didn’t say a word; his mouth was parted as if he wanted to but no sound came out. Taako’s shoulders slumped as he looked at Kravitz’s hands. This was where he started to get emotional.

 

“Lup and I… well, what else could we do but freak the fuck out, you know? We ended up having to fight for temporary custody of him until the investigation into his parents’ disappearance was closed since his grandpa was technically still  _alive_. Turns out there’s like, classes and shit you have to take, but we did it. He came to live with us, and… the investigation closed when his house caught fire.”

 

“It just… caught fire?” Kravitz blurted in disbelief.

 

“We don’t know who did it,” Taako said, shrugging weakly. “They didn’t tell us anything. Angus is the only one who knows the details, and he doesn’t talk about it. His grandpa died of smoke inhalation a few weeks later, and I put in the paperwork. Boom, kid’s mine.”

 

Silence fell between them, the room full only of some celebrity chef being judged for their dish. Taako shuddered, pulling himself together (at least he hadn’t started crying this time) while Kravitz absorbed the story. He pulled Taako into a tight hug, burying his face in Taako’s shoulder.

 

“I’m glad you told me,” he whispered.

 

Taako hugged him back, pulling Kravitz almost into his lap. “You had to know eventually,” he replied. “I’m not planning on letting you go anytime soon.”

 

Kravitz shivered, punctuating it with a soft laugh. “I wasn’t planning on leaving.”

 

Taako pulled back so he could kiss Kravitz, who welcomed him in. Their arms were still wrapped around each other, holding them together as they shifted and adjusted to sit flush against each other on the couch. Kravitz ended up in Taako’s lap, back pressed to Taako’s chest. Further plans lingered in the back of their minds, of course, but after that big of a conversation, they needed a cooldown. Taako explained the lie he and Angus had formed to Kravitz (“I’m an old family friend who took him in after his parents’ disappearance, full stop.”) and made sure he knew who he could discuss the real story with.

 

The food channel grew boring after some time, reruns filling the bridge timeslot between evening-watchers and people who stayed up until two am for the good shit. Taako normally counted himself among the latter group, but tonight, he had something else in mind to fill his night.

 

“Hey, Kravitz?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“I know I dropped a huge emotion bomb on you earlier, but… do you want to try and have a good time together again?”

 

Kravitz leaned his head up to look Taako in the eyes, his own twinkling. “You don’t have to phrase it like that, love.”

 

“Since when have I given up the chance to call headin’ to the bone zone something stupid?”

 

Kravitz’s laugh at that came from the bottom of his stomach, “Never, if I’m remembering correctly.” He kissed the bottom of Taako’s jaw, adding, “And hopefully you never will.”

 

“Don’t regret those words in four months when you get sick of it,” Taako joked, pretending he wasn’t craning his neck to encourage the kisses. “But that’s not an answer, homie. You dee-tee-eff?”

 

“Of course, Taako.”

 

Taako shifted, pushing Kravitz up and standing up himself. He took both of Kravitz’s hands, holding them to the side so he could lean down and touch their foreheads together. “Then let’s head somewhere more appropriate, hmm?”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

They maneuvered around the shit on the floor and Krebstar demanding attention with adrenaline-laced urgency until they got to Taako’s bedroom; the click of the door behind them sealed the deal in Taako’s heart, and he knew this fifth date had gone so perfectly, he’d dare to think it’d be his last one.

 

That thought alone was thrilling.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all: thanks for reading!! i hope you enjoyed!! this took me a couple days and is one of the longest things i've written in forever so!! holy shit this is cool!!  
> want to suggest a prompt to me? want to scream about taz? or this fic? hmu on tumblr @ thegempage or on twitter @achillopal
> 
> second of all: re the sequel: [here it is!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579554) warning for E rated content on the other side of that link but the same amount of fluffy love
> 
> third: Ao3 pls let me use emojis on this one day
> 
> edit: i drew some [art for this fic](http://thegempage.tumblr.com/post/171076818213/continuing-my-trend-of-drawing-fanart-for-my-fics)!!  
> what's that?? [more art for this fic???](http://thegempage.tumblr.com/post/173198842028/you-may-remember-this-art-from-this-fic-and-now) you betcha!!


End file.
